


palingenesis

by dickshapedclouds



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alcohol, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Bisexual Lance (Voltron), Drinking, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Gods, Greek Mythology - Freeform, Implied Sexual Content, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Omega Keith (Voltron), Pregnancy, Pregnant Keith (Voltron), Rebirth, Sex, Twins, Werewolf Keith (Voltron)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:48:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dickshapedclouds/pseuds/dickshapedclouds
Summary: pal·in·gen·e·sis(n) the exact reproduction of ancestral characteristics in ontogenesis.a concept of rebirth or re-creation





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Kalokagathia Rebirth??

Keith had taken his time to get over Lance. Shiro and Allura had broken things off, Shiro now with a man named Adam. Hunk and Pidge were still going strong.

Keith also had his own apartment now, inside his living room held Lance's things that could be hung as decorations. They had been a dull reminder of the ring sitting on his desk. A dull ache for something he couldn't have anymore.

He needed groceries so he undresses from his paint covered clothes. Grabbing a random shirt and pants he slips them on. He stuffs his feet in his shoes and grabs his keys.

He was in his mid twenties now. Taller, more buff, a defined scar on his cheek. He and Shiro had gone through some things.

He takes his time driving to the store, taking in the scenery although it wasnt much. He needed something new to paint rather than a memory of someone. Something.

He couldn't exactly remember anymore. He knew it had to be someone he loved. It was like his memory had been completely wiped out along with Lance.

He kicks the stand of his motorcycle and takes his helmet off. Shaking his hair like in those cheesy teen drama movies where the girl realizes shes in love with the guy. He wished he could remember where those things came from in the living room and why he was so attached to him.

Keith sighs, shaking the thoughts out of his head. He remembered Allura, Pidge, and Hunk yet he felt like he was missing someone, something. He steps into the cool air of the store and grabs a basket.

He grabs random things, easy to cook. He was never skilled in that department. Where else did he need to go today?

Art store. He pays for his groceries and heads back outside, throwing the bag into the compartment under the seat. He really needed to get one of those trunk-taillight luggages for his motorcycle. 

He basically speeds to the supply store, stand, helmet. He heads into the store, gathering what he needs.

"Hey, Keith." A woman smiles.

"Hey." Keith gives a small smile.

"You have any pictures of those new projects you were trying?"

"Uh, yeah. A few, let me get my phone out." Keith mutters, grabbing his phone from his pocket.

He flips through the gallery, tapping a picture of a deep blue canvas with a tanned males face, blurred with colors of red over the eyes.

"Who is that anyways?" She asks.

"I'm trying to figure that out myself, Thea." Keith laughs.

"Well, good luck." She smiles, handing over the bag of paints and sketchbooks.

He went through sketchbooks quickly now. Fever dreams of a male, sunkissed. Voice beautiful.

He could feel the ghosting of lips across his skin, fingers dancing along it sometimes. That's when he began painting again.

Messy sketches of things he could remember from the dreams. One of the dreams had made Keith's skin crawl. Lotor.

He quickly threw together a sketch, messy lines. Rough and jagged. He paints for hours, ignoring the cramping in his fingers and wrist.

His cell rings, snapping him out of the daze. He picks up, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

_"Keith, hey. How are you?"_

"Im fine, how are you?" He and Shiro hadn't talked in a while.

_"I'm fine. You sound like ass."_

Keith laughs, sinking into his seat.

"Probably because I've been up for hours. I still can't figure those dreams out." Keith mutters.

_"That's rough."_

"Yeah. Do you know of anything?"

 _"No, sorry. If I did I'd tell you."_ Shiro was lying, Keith needed to figure these things out on his own.

The dreams become more violent. Blood, bruises, one thing isnt like the others. Flowers.

He wakes up in a cold sweat, panting. He sketches the blood covered flowers, trying to remember each detail. Thea could tell him what type of flower that was.

But for now he needed to transfer to canvas. He follows the sketch, painting it. Blank, emotionless.

Why couldn't he remember.

He takes the sketch to the supply store, slamming it on the counter. He hadn't slept for more than 2 hours. Deep circles under his eyes.

"Jesus, Keith." The small red headed girl squeaks.

"Flowers- what are these flowers?"

Thea studies the sketch, chewing on the inside of her cheek. The sketch was messy.

"They appear to be Hyacinths but I could be wrong. The sketch is messy."

"Thanks." Keith grabs the sketch book, rushing home.

Hyacinths.

They were important, he could feel it. But why were they important?

Keith spent a few days locked in his room. Suffering through a long heat. Sleeping for a day when it ends. No dreams.

_"Come out to dinner with me and Adam."_

"When?" Keith mutters, he had just woken up from his day long slumber. He felt refreshed.

_"Later tonight."_

"Better not be-"

_"It's a nice restaurant, so please dress decent. Allura, Pidge, and Hunk are coming too."_

"Yeah, okay. Just come pick me up in a little bit."

_"Alright. We'll be there in an hour."_

Keith hangs up. He needed a shower.

He takes a quick one. Slipping back into his clothes, sighing. He scrolls through social media for what feels like hours until a knock sounds.

"Come in." He calls out.

"Hey." Shiro smiles, as he opens the door.

"Hey." Keith smiles.

"Its smells in here." Adam mutters.

"Just got done with my heat the other day."

"Gross." Shiro snickers.

"Haha." Keith jokes.

"You still having those weird dreams?" Shiro asks.

"Mhm. They've become more violent. Lots of reds in them." Keith mutters.

"What was the latest one?"

"Right before my heat, blood covered-" what were the flowers?

"Blood covered?"

"I- I forgot." Keith mutters, voice breaking.

"What do they look like?" Adam asks.

Keith staggers to his room, emerging with the canvas.

Shiro's heartbeat pounds in his ears. Hyacinths. Keith was beginning to remember.

"Those are Hyacinths." Adam says after examining the painting.

Keith feels a tug on his heart.

"They feel important." Keith mumbles, rubbing at his face. He sets the painting down, eyes focusing on the bow and arrows on his wall.

"What is that?" Adam raises an eyebrow.

"I- thats something I need to find out."

"Why dont we go?" Shiro mutters, grabbing Keith's hand.

Keith pulls away, a pained look on his face.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you don't want me to remember."

"Of course I want you to remember! You just- I don't want you hurt again!"

"Again? Shiro you've done enough! Nothing is gonna hurt me, so tell me! You clearly know something yet you're keeping it from me." Keith was pissed, he storms to his room, grabbing the canvas with the messily painted male.

"WHO THE HELL IS THIS?! Keith shouts.

"I- I can't tell you." Shiro mumbles.

"Why not?" Keith's voice breaks.

"You have to find out on your own." Shiro sighs.

They go to the restaurant, things tense and awkward.

Allura hugs Keith, a warm smile on her face.

"How are you doing?"

"I'm fine." Keith mutters, taking a seat.

A tanned male across the way meets his eye. Brunette. When he turns around Keith's eyes widen and one word falls from his lips.

"Apollo?"


	2. Chapter 2

Allura drops her glass, spilling water all over herself. Everything rushes back to Keith within moments.

Emotions wash over him, tears pour from his eyes. He sobs and pulls at his hair. Anger coursing through him suddenly.

"WHY'D YOU ALL KEEP THIS FROM ME?! He snarls, nostrils flared.

This has everyones attention on Keith.

"Calm down, Keith." Shiro mutters.

"Cal-Calm down?! Calm down!?" Keith was hysterical now. They had kept such an important piece of his life from him and they wanted him to calm down?

"Keith just take a seat, let us talk."  Allura takes Keith's hand.

"No! You just-" Keith breaks into tears again, collapsing into the seat.

"What can I- oh I'm sorry."

Keith knew that voice, it haunted his dreams. He picks up his head, wiping at his tears.

A broken sob is the only thing that comes from Keith's lips.

"Is he okay?" The male asks.

"He's- he's remembering things." Shiro mumbles

"Oh- sorry should I come back?"

"No, its fine." Hunk smiles.

"Okay well, I'm Lance I'll be your server today."

Keith breaks, sobbing and shaking. He felt like someone's hands were wrapping around his throat. He couldn't breathe.

"'Pollo-" he whimpers before his vision goes spotty and then black.

Lance's death playing through his dream over and over again. His eyes flutter open and he feels warm. Sunkissed skin, brunette hair, blue eyes.

"Mm what a way to wake up." Keith drawls, not remembering the dream.

"Now that everyone's here! What can I get you guys?" Lance asks after helping Keith back into his chair.

"You don't- you don't remember anything?" Keith asks, pain. Betrayal? No, heartbreak.

"Uhh- no..?"

"It's- it's me, Keith. Apollo, I know you're- you have please.. saranghae.." Keith didnt know how to get his words out, tears falling again. Slipping back into Korean.

Lance stares blankly, how was he supposed to respond to a crying man asking if he remembered.

"S,,saranghae,,?"

"It- it means I love you. I think- I think we should leave." Shiro mumbles, standing up. He slams some money on the table and grabs Keith.

"PUT ME DOWN!  Keith screams, slamming his fists against Shiro's back.

"No Keith."

"HE HAS TO REMEMBER, SHIRO I HAVE TO HELP HIM!" Keith screams, breaking into sobs.

For months, Keith dreams of Lance's death. Why did it keep repeating?

He wakes up in a cold sweat and tears.

"He- he planned something.." Keith whimpers.

He stumbles to the kitchen, making a pot of coffee. He pours a cup and grimaces at the taste. He pours it down the drain and heads back to his room.

He slips into a pair of pants, not caring if they're splattered in paint. Grabs his keys and exits his apartment.

When he gets to the Starbucks he and Lance used to go to his heart shatters. Lance sitting, sidled up to some girl.

"He's not yours anymore." Keith mumbles to himself.

He orders his coffee and takes a seat. Waiting for his name to be called.

When its called he grabs his cup of coffee. Black with 2 sugars. 

"The 80s called they want their hair back!" Lance says as he picks up his cup of tea.

Keith's breath hitches.

"Shut up and take your tea."

Lance looked like he got punched in the gut. He shakes it off and grabs his tea, heading back to his table.

Keith storms out, why didn't he remember? He heads to the house where everything started. Knocking until Allura opens the door.

"Keith? Come in." She smiles.

"When a God dies does he remember his past life?"

"I would think so, is this about Lance?"

"Its always about Lance." Keith mumbles.

"You need to let him go."

"How am I supposed to do that Allura?"

"I'm not sure, Keith."

"Can't you ask someone?!"

"I- there's one person, but- Keith if its fate for him to remember, he will. You can't change fate."

"The hell I can." Keith growls.

"I'll speak to Coran, but I don't know if he'll have any answers for me."

"You know where I'll be." Keith sighs, storming out of the house.

He gets home and sits on the floor, staring at the bow and arrows. The arrows of plague.

He needed to brings Lance here. Why else would he still have the bow and arrows? Hyacinths.

His heart tugs at the thought. He needed to draw something for Lance. An offering.

"He's not a god anymore." Keith mutters.

But that didn't mean he couldn't draw something for him. He had to get closer to Lance. Make him drop his bag and accidentally pick it up.

He heads back to his room and begins sketching. Multiple drawings of him and Lance. One of his favorite ones had to be the memory of his first heat.

He shudders just thinking about it. Lance's hands roaming his body, teeth grazing his skin. For someone who hadn't done anything sexual in eons Lance sure was a natural.

Keith had mixed emotions, he was crying yet he was hard in his pants. He was so desperate that he was literally going to jerk off while crying.

When he finishes he washes up and begins painting. He laughs at the one that looks at the creation of Adam, immediately scraping it.

He was bordering sleep deprived and everything was blurring together. He lashes out in anger, snapping a canvas in half, he throws it at the wall.

And suddenly, he's got an idea. Draw Lance using the bow with hyacinths on the ground. He didnt know how good it would be but he starts sketching.

Remembering each and every curve and dip of Lance's body. Remembering exactly what his hands looked and felt like. His lips.

The curls of his hair when he woke up. The way his nose was pointed up at the end. The shape of his eyes and eyebrows.

So many details he wanted to include. Wanted to include the dimples in Lance's back, the freckles that decorated his shoulders. Keith wanted to go in with excruciating detail of each part of Lance's body, yet if he did he'd be deemed as a stalker.

He slumps back into his seat after the sketch. He needed coffee if he were going to finish this. He quickly heads basically across town, ordering 3 black coffees each with a shot of espresso.

"Woah, you'll give yourself a heart attack, why don't I take one of those off you?" Lance asks.

"Yeah sure- here." Keith shoves it into Lance chest before take a long drink of one of the two he has.

He heads back home, rushing back into his apartment. Drinking coffee while he paints.  
He mixes Lance's skin color, filling the drawing on the canvas in carefully.

He takes his time with this, a week goes by and he's finally finished. He wipes the back of his paint color hand across his forehead. Laughing when blue gets smeared along his forehead.

His phone rings and he picks it up, voice raspy from not using it for so long.

"Hello?"

_"Keith, hello!"_

"Uhh- who- who's this?"

_"Coran Hieronymus Wimbleton Smythe! Aphrodite told me to call you?"_

"Oh! Yes! Do Gods remember their past lives?"

_"Hmm, I've heard a few cases, but they're rarer than delving into the belly of a wimble!"_

"Uhh, right. Is there a way to help a God remember?"

_"I'm sure there is, how about you try to do things that may jog their memory? Sorry I'm not of much help my boy, I really should get going! Good luck!"_

Keith lets out a deep sigh and sets his phone down. He needed a shower. He also needed to clean.

Having newfound motivation, he showers for longer than 5 minutes then cleans up around the house. He needed groceries.

He heads out to the store and literally runs into Lance. He winces, rubbing at his lower back.

"Shit- sorry!" Lance scrambles to help Keith up.

Keith's cheeks heat up as he takes Lance's hand. Electricity flows up his arm.

Lance jerks away, a look of hurt. He steps back and starts running.

Keith stares down at his hand, what the hell was that?


	3. Chapter 3

Keith headed home after getting his groceries for the week. Why did he look so hurt? He sighs, pushing open his front door.

Freezing upon seeing a figure on his couch.

"Who the hell are you?"

"Oh, Keith! What a surprise, I was looking for you!"

Lotor.

Keith drops his bags, pulling the blade Krolia gave him from the sheath connected to his belt.

"There's no need for violence." Lotor sighs, standing up.

"Why are you here?" Keith bites out. He wanted to collapse and cower in fear but he couldn't allow himself to be weak. Not in front of the man who murdered his fiance.

"I see Lance is still alive. Seems as if he doesn't remember you, huh?"

"Shut the hell up and get out of my home." Keith growls.

"I'll be leaving shortly, better watch your back Kogane." Lotor chuckles, striding passed him.

As soon as the door is shut and Lotor is gone Keith collapses. Tears falling down his cheeks.

He shakes and lets out a scream. Panting he drives his blade into the wooded floor of his living room. He digs his nails into his scalp, tugging at the root of his hair.

His head burned and his nostrils flared. He tumbles backwards and lets out another scream.

"FUCK. YOU." He yells to the ceiling.

In his frenzy he rips things from the walls. Bow and arrow being the first thing, then painting. He knocks over a small marble statue sitting atop a ledge.

Swiping the framed pictures off as well. He rushes to the room he paints in, ripping away at sketch books. Pissed was an understatement.

A knock at the door has him snapping back to reality. He looks down at his shaky hands and the mess. He pads to the front room, opening the door.

An officer, deep blue suit.

"We got complaints of screaming and things breaking, everything alright in there son?"

Keith nods, numb.

"Yes sir, just got a bit angry at some memories." Keith smiles.

"Well- I'm gonna let you off with a warning, alright?"

"Thank you sir."

Keith closes the door, sinking down against it. He spots the bow and crawls towards it. Holding it, he could feel a low thrum of energy.

It felt as if it were depleting. He needed to get this to Lance. And soon.

He hangs it back up, straightening it out. He then cleans up the mess around the house.

Keith gathers a bag for the gym and heads out. Why not take pent up anger out on something other than his house.

After 3 hours at the gym Keith was exhausted and starving. He heads to the gas station, nothing healthy there. At least it was something quick though.

"Your total is 9.50"

Lance.

"Hey! Uhm- L-Lance, the other day- you- you looked like you were in pain? Are- are you okay?"

"Oh- uh I'm fine.."

Keith chews on the inside of his cheek and nods, pawing over the cash.

Lance lied, he started to remember bits and pieces. Keith's face was still blurred to all hell as well as the others. It was like something was blocking him from figuring things out.

He hands Keith his receipt and change, waving him off. His head hurt from trying to remember.

Keith went back home seeing that he had nothing else to do. Collapsing on the couch, he flips to a channel on the TV. He could go out and drink, get laid.

He shrugs, getting up. Might as well do something with his miserable life. He takes a shower and grabs a pair of black jeans and a sleeveless shirt.

He then pulls his hair up and grabs his keys to his motorcycle. Upon arriving to the bar he hears loud music pumping inside. He steps inside and the smell of alcohol and sweat hits his nose.

He approaches the bar and orders a whiskey and coke. Sitting there sipping at the syrupy concoction.

A female approaches the bar, long blonde hair. Twin ponytails tight against her scalp on each side. Perfect pink lips, tight baby pink body suit.

Keith usually wasnt the one for women, but he really needed to take his mind off things.

"Let me buy you a drink." Keith purrs.

"Oh! Er- ha- I-I'm actually- oh dear. I'm actually here with someone." She smiles sheepishly.

"Ah shit- 'm sorry, 'm tryna forget 'bout someone for the night."

"Why dont I bring you over? And we can chat, hmm?"

"Sounds nice."

"I- im here with my brother, I don't want to leave him in the hands of some- some sicko, y'know?"

"Yeah I understand that." Keith smiles, trailing behind her.

"So whats your name?" She smiles, looking over her shoulder.

"Keith."

"I'm Romelle!"

"Pretty name."

"Ah, thank you." Romelle's face flushes.

"Bandor, meet Keith, Keith this is Bandor."

"Hey there." Keith smiles.

"Are you going home with him?"

"Oh- haha, no. I told him I didnt wanna ditch you, hes trying to get his mind off of someone."

"Ah, thats understandable." Bandor mutters.

By the end of the night Romelle is in Keith's bed. Riding to her content. Moans tumbling from her lips as she drives herself to orgasm.

"Keith!" She moans out, head thrown back.

Her neck marked in dark possessive bruises. Teeth marks along her shoulders and collarbones.

Keith came soon after, spilling into the condom with a groan. He imagined Lance the whole time. Yet at some points he focused on the beautiful woman above him, breasts bouncing slightly.

He'd be lying if he didnt say she was attractive. Both sexually and aesthetically. Romelle soon fell asleep, a pile on Keith's chest.

It was nice, but she wasn't Lance.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

Keith woke up to Romelle halfway off the bed, snoring and cradling a pillow. Keith laughs to himself, wincing at the dull ache in his head. He quietly gets out of bed and heads to the kitchen.

He grabs the bottle of Advil and pour out two pills, taking them dry. Arms wrap around his waist and he remembers a time he was making breakfast and Lance had done the same. He sighs and leans into the touch. He was touch starved to the core.

"You got any pain killers?" Romelle croaks.

"Mhm." Keith turns around, handing her the bottle.

"Thanks." She mumbles, taking two out. She pops them into her mouth and leans over the sink, drinking from the tap.

"You need a ride home?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice." She smiles, shuddering.

"You should get dressed first." Keith chuckles.

"You too." Romelle laughs.

"Mm guess I should." Keith smiles.

This was nice. Waking up to someone, having something to distract him from the ache in his heart. Distract him from the obvious missing piece.

Romelle heads to Keith's room, slipping back into the baby pink body suit. Keith follows, slipping into pants and a t-shirt.

"You've got skill."

"In bed?"

"No- er- well yes! But, painting as well." Romelle says nervously.

"Ah, thank you."

"It's nothing."

They head to the living room and Romelle notices the bow mounted on the wall.

"What's that?"

"Bow and arrow. Belonged to someone."

"The person you're trying to forget, yes?"

"Yeah. I forgot about him for a while but- seeing him broke something. If we hang out more- not like sex hang out, but as friends- then I'll tell you about it. About him and I- about what happened." Keith smiles.

"Well then, I look forward to the next time." Romelle smiles.

Keith goes to the starbucks after dropping Romelle off. Black coffee with a shot of espresso.

"Hey! Wait up!" He hears after he exits the store.

He stops, turning around.

"Yea?"

"You- your name is Keith, right?"

"Yep." Keith sips his coffee.

"I- I remember- a man named Keith."

"Uh huh."

"Thats it."

"Okay? Uhm- you- I gotta go." Keith smiles.

"Hey- here's- here's my number." Lance shoves a piece of paper at Keith.

"Thanks."

With that Keith heads to the flower shop.

"Thea!"

"Hey! Keith!"

"You got any Hyacinths?"

"Mhm! Just got some more in today! How much?"

"Just like a bouquet or whatever."

"Alrighty! I'll get that for you."

"Thanks." Keith smiles.

Everything had to be perfect. Now think, Keith. What was Lance's favorite food?

"Garlic knots" he suddenly shouts.

"Uh? What?" Daliah, Thea's co-worker asks.

"Nothing- sorry." Keith shoots a shy smile.

"Here you are! $15."

Keith paws over a 20 and tells her to keep the change. Rushing from the flower shop he heads out and rushes to the old house.

"Hunk! Hunk, my man."

"What do you need, Keith?"

"Garlic knots! An hour tops!"

"Thats Lance's- Keith what are you planning?"

"No time! Get them going! Bring them to me when theyre done." Keith rushes back home and begins setting up.

 **K:** hey  
this is Keith  
uhm, i wanna help you remember  
come to this address

 **L:** not suspicious at all!  
see you in an hour

Keith lets out a breath of relief, a knock at his door. He jumps up and opens it, Hunk standing there with a bag.

"Garlic knots and some other stuff Lance enjoys. Be careful."

"Mhm! Thank you Hunk!" Keith hugs him and sets the food out.

An hour passes and a knock sounds. Keith hops up from his seat on the couch, pulling the door open.

"Hey!" Keith smiles.

"Hey." Lance gives a small smile and steps in.

"Woah it smells great in here, you cook?"

"Ah no, uh my friend brought some stuff over."

"Smells like garlic?"

"Mhm, he made garlic knots. They uh-"

"Seriously?! Garlic knots!?"

"Uhh- y-yes?"

"God I love garlic knots." Lance grins.

"Not much has changed then." Keith mutters, he closes the front door and leads Lance to the living room.

"I uh- I painted something that may help you remember? I also brought some flowers that uh- previous life- you liked?"

"Lemme see."

Keith heads to his room, grabbing the painting of Lance shooting the bow, Hyacinths decorating the fore and background.

Keith comes back, sitting the painting on the coffee table. He runs his fingers through his hair, trying to get it out of his face.

"I remember the flowers from a fuzzy memory- Hyacinths?"

"Yeah that's them."

"The painting is- its good but- it's doing nothing." Lance mutters.

"I figured- you uh- you liked paintings and stuff. Are you hungry?"

"Famished."

"Good because Hunk or Helios as he's more formally known, made a lot."

"Helios.." Lance mutters, thinking. His head throbs and he whimpers.

"Its familiar, but I- its hurts."

"Its okay dont try and push yourself."

Lance nods, following Keith to the kitchen.

"Garlic knots?"

"Yeah, what else did he make?"

"Hmm- not really sure." Keith mutters, opening the bag to multiple Tupperware bowls.

"Arroz con pollo!" Lance gasps, grabbing the tupperware containing chicken and rice.

"Here let me heat it up." Keith takes the bowl and removes the lid. He puts it in the microwave and then the garlic knots.

They sit in the living room, chatting and eating to their hearts content.

"So- what's that?" Lance says through a mouthful of rice, pointing at the bow.

"That's yours." Keith smiles, feelings the low thrum of energy.

"Was I an archer or something?"

"No, hopefully you'll remember soon." Keith sighs.

"Why can't you just tell me?"

"Cause that's not how it works."

"At least tell me what that bow is."

"It was used by you. That's all I can say." Keith chuckles.

"Can I touch it?"

"Can you be responsible and not drop it?" Keith asks, walking toward where the bow is mounted.

"Yeah! Just hold on-" Lance stuffs a couple garlic knots in his mouth. He wiped his hands on his jeans and stands up.

"Ready?" Keith smiles, heading back to Lance.

"Yeah."

Keith hands the bow over, Lance's hand brushing over his as he takes it.

Lance holds it for a minute, chewing on the inside of his cheek.

"Nothings hap-"

A blue light emits from Lance and the bow, filling the room for a moment before it dims.

Tears brim at Lance's eyes before the widen. The bow clatters to the ground.

"Keith!" Lance sobs, full force knocking Keith to the floor with a hug.

"Lance?!"

Lance sobs and buries his face into the crook of Keith's neck.

"DONT DO THAT AGAIN!" Keith shouts, shoving Lance off.

Lance hiccups and pulls Keith into his arms. They sit there, sobbing and talking. Right there in Lance's arms is where Keith wanted to stay.   
  
  



	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this all took at least 2 to 3 days lmao  
> I had never been so motivated to write something than I had been to write this. Aaaa hope y'all enjoy this <3

Keith and Lance spent days with Hunk, Allura, and Pidge before they took some well deserved time for themselves.

"So, why'd you move out?"

"I didn't even know why I was there Lance. It didnt feel right to be in that house." Keith mutters.

"Lotor didn't bother you after did he?"

"He uh- he came by a bit ago. Like a week or so ago I'd say. He found out you were back and didn't remember me."

"I'm sorry. I didnt even remember others either."

"Yeah, obviously."

"Shut up."

"How about you make me since you never did." Keith smiles.

"Hey- did you sleep with anyone while uh- through all this shit?"

Keith's cheeks flush.

"Y-yes. I uh- she's a sweet girl, her name is Romelle. I did it to get my mind off you yet the whole time I thought about you."

"Cool cool- cause uh- I may have um- yeah- that." Lance laughs slightly.

"It's fine, but God- have I missed you. I was painting so much- I thought maybe if I gave you like an offering or something that you'd remember. I nearly painted your junk!" Keith laughs.

"Oh my Gods!" Lance snorts, shoving his face in Keith's chest.

"Shut up!" Keith smiles, hitting Lance softly.

"So- do you still have your heats?"

"Oh- yeah, they've be rough without someone."

"Mm so when's your next one?"

"Already thinking about sex." Keith sighs.

"Hey no! I just wanna be prepared y'know. Plus- iwannaplanawedding." Lance mumbles the last part.

"What was that?"

"Nothing!"

Keith shoves Lance backwards on the couch and straddles his hips.

"Wanna repeat the last part?"

"No."

"Guess I'll tickle it outta you." Keith smiles.

"This reminds me of the time I sat on your lap and you got hard!" Lance laughs.

"Oh my god! Shut up!" Keith jabs his fingers into Lance's sides.

Lance squeaks and squirms trying to get away.

"Tell me what you said!"

"I WANNA MARRY YOU!" Lance shouts, cheeks flushed bright red.

Keith stops, his face heating up. A smile breaks across his face and pushes his lips against Lance's.

"My heat is in a few weeks, better get to planning loverboy because I want it to fall on our honeymoon." Keith chuckles low in Lance's ear.

Lance shudders and swallows hard.

"Y-yep! I'll get right to it!" Lance squeaks.

"Oh! I still have my ring too." Keith smiles, clambering off Lance to the bathroom. He grabs the ring and prances back into the living room.

Lance's face was still flushed, his bottom lip tugged slightly between his teeth.

"Need some alone time?" Keith snickers.

"Oh hush!"

Planning the wedding took about a week. Then they had to invite people. Allura, Adam, Shiro, Pidge, Hunk, Romelle, Bandor, and Shay.

"So you're the girl who fucked my man!" Lance jokes.

"Ah- I'm sorry?"

"Lance!" Keith shouts.

"Sorry!!" Lance whines.

"Romelle, this is Lance- the guy who I told you about. He- uh he's a god haha!"

"Oh quizacker!"

"I think it's quiznack?" Lance mutters.

The wedding was nice. A small ceremony in the park, Allura was the minister.

"And now for the vows." She smiles.

"We've gone through literal hell and back. For Zeus sake I died! And I found my way back to you even with those fuzzy memories. You are the light of my life and you are what I wish to see every waking moment until you die. I vow to be loyal to you, I vow to make you happy, I vow to make you laugh, and I vow to always be there for you. You're truly a wish come true, Keith Kogane. I want my life to be forever yours and I hope that yours will be forever mine even through our deaths." Lance smiles, trying to resist the urge to kiss Keith right then.

Keith wipes at his tears and smiles, taking a deep breath. He pulls out a stack of notecards.

"I uh- I'm not good with my words but I'm gonna try." Keith laughs before he speaks again.

"I know I may be stubborn as a mule and hard to deal with, but you are too. I hope that you'll see past all my bad parts or learn to love them just as you love the parts of me that arent flawed. I cannot promise to love you perfectly because honestly, there's no perfect way to love. People have their own ideas of it and how to do it so I'll do it my way. I'm excited to build a life with you, I'm excited to call you mine and only mine. For we have faced death and a horrible horrible man with disgusting hair so we can face more with eachother. I love you so much Lance McClain and I'm so happy that we were given a second chance."

"Blah Blah Blah! You can kiss now!  Allura giggles through her tears.

Lance grins, wolfish. He pulls Keith in by the waist and dips him.

"Ready?"

"Just kiss me you fool." Keith smiles.

Lance rolls his eyes and presses his lips against Keith's. Soft, passionate, full of love.

Keith kisses back, hands tangling into Lance's hair. He hums against Lance's lips.

Clapping and whistling sound from in front of them.

Keith was truly happy and he would stay in Lance's arms until he could no longer.

A week later Lance and Keith were in a hotel in Cuba. Lance taking his time with the whiny omega.

"Lance! I've been waiting for you for so long- please!" Keith whines.

"Shh shh." Lance whispers, he bites harshly into Keith's neck.

Keith's back arches, a low moan falling from his lips.

"Laaance~!" Keith cums with a shout.

"Awe- already?" Lance mutters after pulling away.

"Shut up and fuck me!" Keith growls, shoving Lance back. He settles himself on Lance's lap.

"Why don't you sit your pretty ass down on my cock and fuck yourself real nice, hmm?"

"Just like our first time." Keith laughs, sinking down on Lance's member.

He rocks himself to orgasm multiple times. Milking Lance for all he's worth.

He honestly didn't believe he could get pregnant. But lo and behold, he did.

Months later he was getting fat. Stomach rounding out.

"Keith."

"Mm?"

"When will they be here?" Lance whines, rubbing at Keith's swollen stomach.

"When they get here dammit!" Keith huffs.

Keith gave birth to two twins. Half werewolf and half god. They were crazy. Running around full speed at the age of 2.

"ARIA, LENA SIT YOUR ASS DOWN!" Keith shouts.

The two girls whine and take a seat by Lance.

"Hey girls." Lance smiles, ruffling their hair.

They lean into the touch and smile.

"Lance don't be nice to them." Keith crosses his arms.

The twins babble and swat at each other.

Lance snorts and separates them.

"Okay you two! Enough. Mommy is tired and he needs sleep." Lance explains, turning on some kids show.

"Thank you love." Keith smiles, taking a seat next to Lance. Propping Aria up on his lap.

He leans his head on Lance's shoulder and falls asleep. A smile on his face. He had his 3 favorite people in the world and nothing could go wrong.

He was happy to have Lance back. Ecstatic. And it would stay that way for a long time.

 


End file.
